


Mom Au: Sanvers

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Mom AU, Rated T for language, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Mom Au’s for Maggie and Alex. I’m taking requests!





	1. First Word

Motherhood had it’s challenges. Whether it was changing diapers at 3:00 in the morning, or trying to get her to sleep, everything about it seemed to be challenging. Especially getting her dressed in the morning.

“Piper, can you please work with me?” Getting a ten month old in shoes was not as easy as it sounded. She had been kicked in the face, spit on, and yelled at. “Fuck, we’re going to be late.” she whispered.

“Fuck!” Piper repeated.

Alex’s eyes widened. _Her baby’s first word was fuck._ “Stop saying that!”

“Fuck!” she said happily, much louder this time.

“No, no, no! Say momma, mom, mommy, anything! Just don’t say that!”

“Fuck!”

She quickly slipped on Piper’s shoes and tried slipping through the kitchen as fast as possible, the whole time praying that Piper wouldn’t talk.

“Hey babe.” Maggie pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips and turned to Piper. “Morning Piper!” She took her baby in her arms. “I heard that someone in there was being difficult with her shoes.”

She went stiff. “How much did you hear, exactly?”

“Not much. I went to go fix the coffee after that.”

She sighed in relief and went to go grab her mug when she heard a tiny voice yell, “Fuck!” Followed by a very angry, “Alex Danvers!”

Alex groaned. “Fuck.” 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Lizzie on my previous chapter (with a bit of a spin on it): Maggie and Alex go on a date night but they can’t seem to take their mind off Piper

They finally found a free night to go to their favorite restaurant. Alex had gotten Kara to babysit Piper for the night, but part of her was wondering if that was the greatest idea...

No matter how lovable Kara was to everyone around her, she was horrible with babies. She loved babies, don’t get me wrong, but they definitely did not love her back. When she got to hold Piper for the first time, Piper had cried until she was back in Maggie’s arms. Kara had brushed it off because newborns cried at everything. Even so, it seemed every time Kara was around Piper it sent her into tears. So when their babysitter cancelled last minute, Alex and Maggie resorted to Kara. It shouldn’t have been too hard for her. All she had to do was make sure Piper stayed asleep. 

How hard could that be?

Alex was snapped out her thoughts by a plate being set in front of her. She ate a little of her salad, but mostly focused on her thoughts and “what if’s”. She was interrupted when Maggie waved a hand in front of her face. “Danvers? Earth to Danvers.” 

“Huh?” Alex glanced up to see Maggie in front of her, looking rather annoyed. “Oh, sorry!” 

“Are you okay? You’ve looked worried this whole time.” Maggie asked softly, looking her wife up and down. Alex shrugged. “I’m just a little worried about Kara being with Piper. I love her to death, but Kara is definitely not a baby person.”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. “Well neither was I.”

“But...” Alex trailed off and looked back down at her plate. Maggie smiled a little. “It’s part of being a mom, babe. You can’t help but worry about Piper. But she’s with Supergirl for God’s sake! Nothing’s going to happen.” 

Alex nodded with a smile on her face. “I guess you’re right. Let’s focus on us tonight.”

“Good.” Maggie said happily. Her mind switched gears rapidly as she asked, “Do you think I should get another bonsai tree?”

“No!” Alex answered a little too quickly. Maggie frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact you have thirteen!” Alex remarked, taking a bite of Maggie’s spaghetti. 

“Why not make it an even number? And stop stealing off my plate.”

“But it tastes so good!”

“I know, that’s why I ordered it.” 

Alex’s fork came near her plate once again and she swatted it away. “Danvers!” she growled. 

Before they got their check, they decided ordering some potstickers for Kara as payment for watching Piper.

Alex sighed as she pushed open the door to their apartment. “Let’s hope this place is still standing.”

In fact, it was better than still standing. Kara sleep on the couch with Piper in her arms. She quickly woke up when she realized Maggie and Alex were standing in front of her. “Hey guys.” she said tiredly, getting cut off by a yawn. 

Maggie handed her the take out box. “We brought you some potstickers.” 

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, handing Piper over to Alex to take the new baby into her arms, which was her dinner. “Thanks!”

“Looks like you two are finally getting along.” Alex said softly, pressing a kiss to her sleeping daughter’s head. It was a huge relief to know that Piper had finally come around to Kara. 

“Yeah, she kinda fell asleep on me so I just rolled with it.”

“Well, you’re free to go. I’m sure you’re ready to head home.”

“Yeah just let me grab my dinner.” With that, she headed to the door. “See you guys later!” She said as she slipped out the door, takeout box in hand. 

“Your sister really is something else. I’m almost positive her true love is a damn potsticker.”

Alex laughed, happy to have both her girls beside her. “Why don’t we get her to bed?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

After putting Piper down in her crib and they were both settled into bed themselves, Alex wondered why she was ever worried in the first place. “You were right, you know.” she said quietly, turning to face Maggie. 

“About what?”

“That she was in good hands. I hope she knows that this won’t be the last time she babysits.”

“As long as we continue paying in potstickers, I think we’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Prompts you’d like to see?


	3. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by 2Loverz on my previous chapter: Maggie has a bad day, but Alex is off on a business trip so she resorts to Piper to put her in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is crap

It had been one of the worst days at the station in a long time. Two criminals had managed to escape and they only caught one of them, which meant the other was out on the loose somewhere. They had made Maggie stay three hours overtime so she could look for him. That only pissed her off more because after all that she still didn’t find him. To top it all off, Alex was out on a weeklong business trip and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. 

After stopping by the Chinese takeout place to grab some potstickers for Kara’s babysitting “paycheck”, she pushed open the door to her apartment. 

“Hey, Kara.” she said dully. “Hope it’s fine I was late. They held me over to find some guy on the loose.”

Kara frowned, feeling sorry for Maggie, then took the box in her hand. “Well did you find him?”

“No.”

“It’s okay. Piper kept me entertained.” 

Maggie smiled a little at that. “You’re free to go, Little Danvers. Thanks for watching her.”

“No problem.” With that, Kara slipped out the door. 

Maggie turned to Piper, who was smiling and reaching out for her. She babbled something that sounded like “momma” and Maggie couldn’t help but feel elated. It was definitely a relief to hear her saying something other than “fuck” (which had only happened thanks to Alex)

“Alright, kid.” Maggie said as she cradled her in her arms. “Use your cuteness to put me in a better mood.

“Momma!”

She smiled and laid her back down, then sat across from her. “Please do something cute. I really need it.” 

“Mommy?” Piper questioned and pointed to the picture that was sat on the mantle. Maggie followed Piper’s gaze and saw the picture of Alex holding her in her arms for the first time. Even after her 15 hour labor, Alex still managed to look beautiful. 

She sighed and shook her head. “Mommy’s not here right now, sweetie.” she said softly. Piper didn’t understand though, and continued asking for Alex. Maggie just decided on distracting her because all the talk of Alex was just making her miss her more. “Do you wanna play with Bear?” she asked, pulling out Piper’s favorite stuffed animal. Funnily enough, Bear was a dog.

“Bear!” Piper exclaimed. 

Maggie smiled and handed it to her. Piper giggled excitedly, Bear in hand. 

Bear was a raggedy stuffed Dalmatian that Maggie had bought her a few months ago. Ever since then Piper had carried him around everywhere. The name had come along when Piper pointed at it and said Bear for whatever reason. The name had stuck because Piper refused to call it anything else. 

Maggie glanced at her phone to see that it was 8:30 and knew it was time to put Piper to bed. She also knew it was going to be a struggle because without Alex, Piper had been refusing to sleep in her crib. 

So she resorted to the next best thing; holding Piper until she fell asleep then transferring her to the crib. Her system had worked pretty well the past five nights. That was with the exception of Tuesday night, when neither Maggie or Piper got any sleep because of her crying. 

“Thanks for helping me smile tonight.” Maggie said softly, picking her up and curling up on the couch. Maggie didn’t mean to fall asleep, but she was knocked out the second Piper had fallen asleep. Suddenly, she was awoken by Alex nudging her on the shoulder.

“Alex!” Maggie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. 

Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to her wife’s temple. “They let us all home a day early.” She turned to Piper and took her into her arms. “Hey there, cupcake.” she whispered, careful not to wake her. 

“She wouldn’t stop asking for you.”

“Really? Usually when I’m around she crawls straight to you.”

Maggie just smirked and shook her head. “She’s complicated. It runs in the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Prompts?


	4. Go Down Swingin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gets in her first fist fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s around 10 in this one. Hope you guys enjoy even though this was shit

Maggie was at the station when she got the call. Now typically she only got calls from school when Piper was sick, but this call was different. 

Piper had gotten in a fist fight.

The second she hung up with the principal, she called Alex. “Danvers, looks like YOUR daughter broke some kid’s nose.” 

“She did what?” Alex asked, her eyesbrows furrowing. This wasn’t like Piper to go around punching people, certainly not hard enough to break someone’s nose. “Alright, I’ll be down there in 10 minutes tops. She better have a good reason to go around throwing punches.”

“See ya there, Danvers.”

Not too much longer later, all three were sitting in the office, being glared at by the head of the school. Piper was sitting in the middle chair, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. “Moms, I shouldn’t be here-“

”Piper.” Alex cautioned, giving her a mom glare. “Let him do the talking.”

Maggie stayed quiet as she waited to hear the reason behind the whole ordeal. She did know one thing, and that was that Piper didn’t look the least bit sorry about what she had done. 

“So,” he began. “Piper, would you like to tell your side of the story?”

Piper sighed, cleared her throat, and finally spoke up. “We were at lunch. Out of nowhere, Sophia shoved me. Everyone crowded around us and she said something about my moms being gay and that how I was just like them. That I was nothing but a faggot. She’s been doing it for a while and I got tired of it. She shoved me again, so I punched her. I didn’t mean to break her nose, but she shouldn’t have been talking about my moms like that.”

The principal frowned, while Maggie and Alex felt a strange sense of pride. What came next is not what either of them expected. “I’m giving Piper a week of suspension. She can make up her work at home and-“

”Hold on!” Maggie snapped. “You mean to tell me my daughter’s about to be suspended for a week because she defended herself, while the other kid gets off free?”

”But the other girl-“

Alex shook her head. “My wife is right. Nothing about this is fair.”

”Hell no it’s not!” Piper said, earning her death glares from both moms. “Sorry.”

”Listen here, bud. If our daughter gets punished, so does the other girl.” Maggie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Because if not, we’re going to have a goddamn problem. Got it?”

He didn’t answer, only stared at them. 

“I believe my wife asked if you understood.” Alex growled. “Because if you don’t, I can damn well explain it to you right here, right now. Try me.” 

Eyes wide, he nodded. He quickly opened the door to let them out. “I-errr- that’ll be all. One day suspension it is. We will get her work to you tomorrow.”

On the ride home, Piper was dumbstruck. She had expected to be punished for at least a month and instead she got a pat on the back from both moms. “Mom, I can’t believe you chewed out the principle!”

Alex turned around to look at her, cleary offended. “I helped some too! Your mom can just be a bit... scary at times.”

Maggie smirked but didn’t take her eyes off the road. “Damn right I am. Besides, I’m pretty proud of you, kid. You did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as how long it took to update this, I have nothing to say for myself 😂


	5. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Princess_Sparkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shit I’m really tired and sleep deprived, and I’m running off a late night caramel macchiato from Starbucks.

Alex nervously glanced at her beside clock. It read 5:59 A.M. 

That was approximately 60 seconds before she woke Piper up for school, thus starting a daily routine until she would eventually become an adult. Was this the last minute of her childhood? This had to be a mom thing, she thought.

Was she overthinking this?

She didn’t have time to overthink about overthinking, before the blaring alarm snapped her out her thoughts. Maggie awoke with a groan and quickly shut it off. “Well, time to wake Piper.”

Alex mumbled something under her breath, and rolled out of bed. Maggie followed behind, a loud thud echoeing through the room from where she gracefully fell into the floor. 

“That’s one way to get out of bed.”

”Can it, Danvers. Also good morning.”

Alex sighed as she walked into her bedroom. After a few long minutes of telling her to get up, she got up and went into the kitchen for breakfast. “Mommas, can you come with me to school?” she asked, taking her bowl of cereal from Maggie. 

Maggie shook her head. “Sorry, kid. School’s something you gotta do on your own.” Piper frowned and crossed her arms. “Then I don’t wanna go. School’s stupid!”

“Language.” Alex warned.

”Do I  _have_ to?”

Maggie didn’t understand what had happened. Yesterday Piper was so excited that she even picked her outfit out the night before. Now here she was, arms crossed with a full on Danvers scowl. It was the same one Alex had whenever she was mad. She wasn’t sure if it was carried genetically or Piper just learned young, but that kid could give one hell of a scowl.

Alex nudged Piper’s bowl of cereal forward. “C’mon, you’ve gotta eat.”

She sighed, but did at least begin to put in an effort. “Okay, momma.”

It took a small part of forever to get them out of the house and ready. Piper seemed to be going as slow as humanly possible. 

It should NOT take 5 minutes to put on socks.

They pulled up to the school just on time. Maggie sighed in relief, while Alex just looked more on edge. Out of nowher, all Piper’s nervousness turned to excitement as she hopped out the car. “Cmon, mommas! Let’s go!”

Both moms smiled at her sudden burst of energy. They both had experience chasing after criminals and aliens but Piper was faster than all of them combined. They came skidding to a halt when they almost ran into her teacher. “Well, hi there. I’m Ms. Allison.” she said sweetly. She was a kind looking girl, not much older than Alex or Maggie. 

“I’m Maggie, this is Alex, and that’s Piper.” Maggie scanned around the room to find Piper who was already playing with a toy car in the corner of the room. “Could we say bye to her real quick? It’ll only be a second.” Alex asked.

”Of course.”

The two moms bent down to her level. “Alright, kid.” Maggie began. “Remember to be kind, behave, and that I love you.”

Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Same goes for me. Go get em, babygirl.”

Smile on her face, she hugged them both. “Bye, momma. Bye, mommy.”

With that they left. Maggie seemed to be somewhat fine about the whole thing. No need to be worried about Piper when she knew she was in good hands.

Alex was not so fine. What if she got picked on? What if the other kids didn’t like her? What if she missed them?

Work was hell because when she was worried about something, Kara got worried. Then neither of them could focus. “Kara, can you PLEASE check on her?” 

Kara sighed and she looked clearly exasperated. “Alex, for the millionth time today, I can’t just fly onto school grounds to check on Piper.  I’m sure she’s fine.”

That kept Alex quiet for a solid five minutes. It had to be a world record.

”Can you please check on-“

”Fine!” Kara exclaimed. “I’ll go make sure she’s okay.” She shook her head and glared at Alex, but took off for the school.

It didn’t take long to get there. The mission was to sneakily and silently look at Piper through the window of the classroom. Just to check on what she was doing. Not stalker-like or creepy at all!

That’s what she told herself at least.

She smiled when she saw Piper coloring alongside a boy who was showing her how to color inside the lines. Wrapped up in the love for her niece, she didn’t even notice she had been spotted. Piper began pointing at the window, smile on her face. “Supergirl!”

About twenty five year olds turned to look at her. With wide eyes, Kara launched into the air and didn’t turn back. Thank Rou Piper knew not to reveal her identity to her whole class, because that was close. Sometimes Piper mixed up calling her Aunt Kara or Supergirl.

She landed back at the DEO. Alex was awaiting patiently and almost ran over one of the agents to get to Kara. “What was she doing? Was she crying? Was she talking to people? Did she look sad?”

”Alex! Breathe! She was laughing and talking with this boy while coloring. She looked like she was having a lot of fun.”

”And you weren’t spotted?”

”Well...” Alex facepalmed, while Kara shrugged. “She has a police officer, criminal alien wrangler mom, another DEO agent mom, and Supergirl as an aunt. Her life isn’t gonna be too normal. Might as well get used to it.”


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @The_SuperLizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and crappy, but I’m kind of going through some really shitty stuff right now. Hope you guys understand. XOXO

Maggie rolled her eyes and pressed her wife back into the bed. “Alex, don’t you dare try and go to work today. Just because you’re restless doesn’t mean you’re allowed to get the entire DEO sick. You know how contagious the flu is.” 

“But-“

”No buts.” she said, pressing her back down again. “I’ll try getting off work early today, okay?”

Alex frowned and tried arguing but she was interrupted by yet another sneeze. “Fine.” she grumbled. “Love you.”

She pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too. Now stay put, okay? If you’re doing anything other than watching Netflix and sneezing, you’re in trouble.” With one last cheek kiss, she left the room. 

She headed to Piper’s room to wake her but instead she saw her and frowned. Her face was red and she felt hot to the touch. “Piper, honey, wake up.” When that didn’t work, she nudged the five year old just a little bit. 

Piper whined and slowly opened her eyes. “I don’t feel good.” she said, reaching her arms out for Maggie. Maggie sighed sympathetically and took her in her arms. “Looks like none of us are going anywhere today.”

“I want mommy too.” she whined. 

“I’ll bring you in there in a second, sweetie. I’ve got to take your temperature, make sure your fever isn’t too high.” She sat her down on the floor and made her stand up for a few seconds. “Keep this under your tongue, okay?”

She nodded. The beeps came from the thermometer, signifying it was done. “Woah.” Maggie said as she read the number. 101.9 wasn’t too good. “Alright, baby girl. No school today, but you can go sleep with mommy in her room.” Piper simply gave her a small nod and fell into her arms again.

After making her take some cold medicine, Maggie plopped her onto the bed beside Alex. “You’ve got a visitor.” 

Alex took her daughter into her arms and frowned. She was paler than her, and that was saying something because she was two days into the flu. “She’s so hot. What’s her temp?”

”101.9.”

She sighed. “Guess someone’s staying with me today.” Alex said, holding her daughter closer. Both of them were sent into coughing fits, and Maggie backed away. “Alright, well I’ll check on you two in a while. I’m not going into the station today.”

Usually Alex would protest for her being the reason Maggie missed work, but she was feeling awful so she didn’t argue. 

“Momma, I want you to stay!” 

Maggie tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter’s ear and nodded. “I’m staying, sweetie.”

She shook her head. “No. I mean with me and mommy!” Maggie wanted to say no because she definitely didn’t want to get sick, but then again, her girls were more important than any of that. “Alright, make room.” she said, sliding into bed. 

Alex smiled weakly and laid her head on her chest. Piper was laying next to Maggie, happy to have both her mommas with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, open for requests


	7. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gets married
> 
> Prompt by @Amanda7902

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I’m open to most prompts and this whole thing is kept going by you guys. That means the more prompts I get, the more I write. Hope you guys enjoy!

Maggie zipped the back of Alex’s dress and then straightened out her own tie. They had to look as good as possible for their daughter’s wedding. That meant Maggie broke out her suit, and Alex her dress. 

“But what if he’s not ‘the one’?” Alex asked skeptically. “I mean they’ve only been friends since they were five, but how well do they really know each other?”

“Alex.”

“How well can you really get to know someone in twenty years?“

“Alex.”

“Maggie, think about it! I mean he-“

“ALEX.” Maggie finally yelled. Thankfully it snapped her wife out of her spiral of nerves and over-protectiveness, but it did earn her a glare. Instead of glaring back, she placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders and said, “Jake is a wonderful guy, whom our daughter is very lucky to have. He’s smart, handsome, and extremely kind to her. He’s perfect for her, babe.”

Alex sighed, knowing Maggie was entirely right. Jake really was the perfect guy. They had been friends since pre-school, then grew up together and starting dating in high school. From there things only got better and eventually, Jake proposed. 

“Cmon, get in the car. We’ve got a wedding to go to.” Maggie said excitedly as she adjusted her tie one last time. The stupid thing was all messed up. Rolling her eyes playfully, Alex did the tie herself. 

The wedding itself was beautiful. Everyone was there. Including Kara, Lena, and even Winn had come into town to see it. J’onn was the one who was making the wedding official, so he truly had the best view. Maggie and Alex were both crying, but Kara on the other hand was crying harder than both of them combined and then some. 

After everything was said and done, J’onn finally said, “You may now kiss the bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know a lot about weddings whatsoever, so this was kind of a shot in the dark. That’s why all the actual wedding details are so vague because I have no idea what to write. Never less, hope y’all still liked it. Also the other prompt that was suggested should be out soon!


	8. Oof

Hey guys, sorry I haven’t been writing lately. I’m out of school now and have plenty of time for writing so any prompts for more Sanvers and Piper?


	9. Jillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 year old Piper is confused about her friend, Jason, wanting to be called Jillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a trans boy, I was elated to get this prompt. I haven’t started to transition yet because I am young and could decide to change my mind one day. I do bind and occasionally tuck my hair into beanies and baseball hats, but I don’t pass as a boy by any means. My friends respect my pronouns and help with dysphoria so shout out to those amazing people. Thanks for the prompt @Anita7

Alex knew something was up. It wasn’t like Piper to not touch her absolute favorite meal, Maggie’s homemade spaghetti and meatballs. She elbowed her wife in the ribs as gently as possible, but it was enough to get her attention. Maggie raised an eyebrow and whispered, “What, babe?”

“Piper,” she whispered back, “look at her.”

Maggie followed Alex’s gaze to see her daughter staring at her plate sadly. “Hey, kiddo, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” she said dully.

“My spaghetti’s your favorite. If it tastes weird today you coulda just said something, I’ve got the pizza place on one in speed dial.”

Alex frowned. “Is that why I’m number two on your phone’s speed dial?”

“That’s besides the point,” Maggie quickly changed the subject back to Piper. Piper smiled a little at her mom’s antics but went back to frowning immediately. “No, it’s not the spaghetti. It’s actually really good. I just don’t have much appetite.”

“Oh, big lunch?”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t hungry then either.” She sighed and pushed away her plate. Alex decided to take over the conversation. “Honey, you need to eat. Did something happen at all? Sometimes if you talk about it, it helps.”

“But I don’t think you guys can help with this. It’s complicated.”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “Just try it out, hun, we might could help. If anything we could just listen to you. We don’t have to give advice if you don’t want it, we can just be here to hear you out.” Alex nodded in agreement. “Your mom’s right.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll talk.”

Both moms anxiously awaited for their daughter to speak. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke. “Jason wants to be called Jillian. He- I mean she- wants to be a girl. I know Nia is trans but I just don’t know what to do because Jason was my best friend, and now she’s completely changing.”

Maggie sighed gently. She looked over to Alex, who was listening with her eyebrows furrowed. “So, kiddo, I don’t think your friend is changing. She’s always been this way. Maybe now she’s finally decided to talk about it. Your friend isn’t changing for the bad, I promise.”

“I agree with your mom, I promise Jillian isn’t changing in a bad way.”

She smiled a little bit and looked up to her moms. “You’re sure?”

“We’re sure.”

That night after finishing dinner and heading to her bedroom for the night, Piper took out her phone and changed her friend’s contact name from Jason to Jillian. It was a small step, but an important one when it came to her best friend’s journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts down below you amazing peeps


End file.
